


Family Is Forever

by Southernheart1026



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernheart1026/pseuds/Southernheart1026
Summary: Sylvie and Matt have already had their ups and downs, now they have a teenager to add to the mix.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. One

It had only been a week since Blake had gone to live with her brother, Matt and his wife, Sylvie. With moving, switching schools, and a medical condition to balance, it was no wonder Blake had anxiety.

The night before she started at the new school, she couldn't sleep at all. The anxiety was crippling her, as she curled up in her bed. She didn't want to wake Matt or Sylvie up, so she just laid awake and quiet. She tried to watch TV, she tried to listen to music, and even tried rain sounds and thunderstorm sounds, but nothing soothed her enough to sleep.

Soon she heard the knock on her door, she was honestly hoping it wasn't Matt or Gabby because she didn't want to wake anyone up.

"Blake?" Matt asked, behind her door. Blake sniffled and got up, opening the door and looking up at Matt. "You okay sweetie?"

Blake nodded, not wanting to cause any trouble.

"You sure? You look tired" Matt said, as Blake walked back to her bed. Matt followed and shut the door behind him "Do you want to talk about it?"

Blake shook her head. She felt if she didn't say it, it wasn't happening.

"Blake we need to talk about it. What's going on?" Matt asked, knowing immediately something was off about his little sister.

"I'm scared," Blake said as she crawled into her big brothers lap.

"What are you scared about? You are going to be fine" Matt said as he gently rocked Blake.

"What if it's not?" Blake asked. Her anxiety kept rising as she thought about being away from family. "What if something happens at school?" She asked.

"Then we deal with it when we come to it." Matt said as he rubbed her back gently "and you can call me if you need me" He told her, while he held her tightly.

"What if you don't answer?" Blake asked still really worried about the whole situation.

"What station am I at?" Matt asked, seeing if she remembered.

"51," She said quietly, still holding onto her brother.

"That's right. If I don't answer my cell phone, call the station."

"And if you're on a call?"

"Then I'll see it as soon as I can and I'll call right back," He told her, having an answer for every possible question she could ask.

"You promise?" she asked finally running out of questions.

"I promise Blake" He smiled as Blake got off his lap and sat back in her bed. "Try to get some sleep okay? You have to be up in an hour or 2" He told her as he tucked his sister into bed again. He put the same fuzzy, pink blanket she used every night over her and then the big fluffy comforter. "Goodnight Blake"

"Night" She mumbled as she tried to get comfortable in the bed. She tossed and turned in the bed until she found a comfortable spot but still never fell asleep.

The only time Blake could find sleep was when she was supposed to be getting up. She was hoping that Matt or Sylvie would call in and tell the people at school, that she wouldn't be coming today. She cocooned herself in blankets again and eventually found the sleep she needed. Sylvie was cooking breakfast for everyone when she saw the time and knew that Blake should have been up and ready to eat, but she wasn't. No sounds were coming from her room and Matt was getting ready, so Sylvie walked down the hallway in their apartment, towards Blake's room. As she got to Blake's room, she knocked on the door, "Blake, its time to get up". She listened for a response that never came since Blake had finally fallen asleep. Sylvie knocked again before simply saying, "Blake." Getting no response again, Sylvie opened the door to see Blake all curled up in her mess of blankets, sound asleep. She quietly walked over to Blake and gently shook her shoulder, "Blake."

"Nooooo" Blake whined, as she curled up more in her bed.

"Blake, we both know you need to do this" Sylvie said sighing, as she sat on the edge of her bed. Blake nodded ad sat up, rubbing her eyes as she looked at Sylvie. She smiled at Blake, "was that so hard?", Blake didn't answer, just sighed and got out of her bed. She was already tired, already stressed about the day, and extremely anxious about the day ahead of her. Sylvie knew what she was thinking, so she pulled her into a tight hug, wich Blake accepted and hugged her back. "You got this girl" She whispered in Blake's ear, while the 15-year-old woke up. 

Sylvie soon left Blake's bedroom, allowing her to get ready. Blake put her uniform on and looked in the mirror. Sure, her uniform looked okay, but the person wearing it was a complete ball of nerves. 

After deciding to skip breakfast, Blake got in Matt's truck and stayed quiet while she waited to go to school. Matt came out and opened the door of his gold Chevy Silverado. "You didn't eat," he said.

"I'm too nervous," Blake sighed. "If I eat, I feel like I'll throw up" she explained, holding her book bag in her arms tightly. Matt sighed at that. He knew she'd be okay, it was just a matter of getting her to think the same. "If you say so," He said, as Blake nodded and sat back in her seat. Matt started his truck and put it in gear, before driving towards the school. "You know I'm on shift today, but you can still call me if you need to"

Blake looked over at him, "Promise?" she asked for the second time, within the 5 hours she'd been awake.

Matt glanced over at her while he stopped at a red light. "Of course, and if I don't answer, you call the firehouse okay?" Blake nodded as the truck started moving. It was going to be a long day. Not one she was prepared for.


	2. 2

Blake started to walk into the school, with Matt right behind her. Lee Henry Hermann was there and waiting with Chris to walk in with her and Matt. She slowly and timidly walked into the school, looking around immediately at everything.

Mrs. Polaski was waiting in the front office as Blake and Matt walked in. Blake did not want to speak to anyone, afraid of saying something stupid and making a fool of herself. It was only school, but it was a new one. It was something Blake wasn't used to, and Matt knew that.

"Hi, new student?" Mrs. Polaski asked smiling, looking up from her computer. Blake just nodded, before looking at Matt. "What's your name honey?" The secretary asked, looking at Blake. Matt nodded at Blake, gently pushing her to do this somewhat by herself.

"Blake Casey?" she said, more in an asking voice.

"Ahh, here you are," Mrs. Polaski said as she pulled the file out of a filing cabinet. "Heres your schedule, and our principal, Mrs. Freed will take you on a little tour and show you to your first class." She said as the principal came out of her office. "Mr. Freed, this is Blake Casey, It is her first day here" Mrs. Polaski smiled.

"Hi Blake, I'm Mrs. Freed. Can I take you on a tour?" She asked smiling. Blake nodded silently before looking at Matt. Matt nodded and gave her one final hug while kissing her forehead. "I love you, Blake, you'll be fine" He reassured her. She nodded and let go of him, before going with the principal.

Mrs. Freed took Blake on a quick tour of the school, showed her to her locker, and then her first class. Blake was honestly not feeling the greatest but she pushed the feelings off as just nerves. "Are you alright honey?" Mrs. Freed asked, watching Blake's facial expressions. Blake nodded and put on a fake smile before walking in the room. "Class, this is Blake, I trust you'll welcome her into the class and help her around the school if you see her needing it." She said to the students, before turning to Mrs. Douglas "This is your teacher, Mrs. Douglas"

"Hi Blake" Mrs. Douglas smiled, earning Blake's fake smile again. "there's a seat in the back for you" Blake nodded and went to the empty seat in the back. She was thankful for the back seat, where no one would look at her. Mrs. Douglas continued to talk about the book the class was reading as Blake snuck a quick look at her phone. She had a text from Matt, and she smiled a little bit of a genuine smile. Her brother was always her lookout. He knew exactly what she needed to hear.

Big Brother❤️😘: You will be fine. We'll get Applebee's carryout tonight. Love you kiddo!

Blake sighed and put her phone back in her bag before she got caught and focused on the lesson. There were a few girls in her class that looked pretty nice, but also a few that just looked mean and judgemental. Blake sank back in her seat more, hoping that the bell would ring then and there. She sat through the lesson until the bell did ring, and Mrs. Douglas called her to the front. Blake quietly walked up to her desk, gripping the strap of her backpack tightly. Mrs. Douglas gave her the book that her class was reading and the instructions for the assignments they would be doing within the week. Blake listened quietly and soon was walking out to her locker again. She took a quick look at her phone again, and this time there was a text from Severide. He was also always looking out for Blake when she needed help.

Uncle Kel❤️: How you doing kid? Hope schools going okay. Only a few hours left to go!

Once again, Blake smiled and put her phone away again. She went to her next class, where she was introduced, much to her dismay. She hated being introduced as a new student. All she wanted was to blend in and not stand out. She sat in her seat and sank as low as she could in it. She heard some snickers and giggles coming from the other side of the room. She didn't want to look over but as much as she didn't want to, she did. She sighed and sank further in her seat. 'Some first day this is', she thought to herself. She really wanted to go home and curl up in her bed, where no one would bother her. She was so relieved to hear the bell ring for lunch. She hurried to her locker, away from the girls.

Blake walked int the packed cafeteria and bought her lunch. She didn't have a clue where to set because the only person she knew was Lee Henry. She didn't really even know him, and he wasn't in her lunch period. So Blake found a table in the back and ate her lunch alone.

After lunch, Blake went back to her classes and once again, had to be introduced in front of everyone. She waved Shiley before walking to Rosie and shrinking as far as she could. The teacher, Mrs. Morris, started teaching as Blake got more and more anxious but she kept it inside.

With two classes, left to go, Blake was hoping to get through the day unscathed. She just sat back in her seats and hoped nothing would get her. Her anxiety was rising in her second to last class, but the teacher didn't see her or notice that something was off. Blake's heart started pounding in her ears, she started sweating, feeling faint and next thing she knew, everything went black.


	3. 3

Blake's world was black as she had passed out on her desk. The teacher noticed and rushed back to Blake's still form. Lee Henry happened to be in the class with Blake and immediately ran out, towards the principal's office, with his cell phone in hand to call 911.

Ambulance 61 was quickly rolling out of the bay doors, lights flashing and sirens screaming as they headed towards the school. Sylvie drove while Dawson sat shotgun, telling some story. Sylvie pulled up to the school quickly and grabbed the jump bag out of the bag, both not thinking they would need the stretcher. Mrs. Freed met them at the front doors and quickly lead them to where Blake was, still lying completely still. As Sylvie walked into the room, her face paled slightly, she knew this child. She had been thinking about checking on her since she did live with her and Matt, but she was not expecting Blake to be laying on her desk like she was. Emily Foster walked calmly over and started to ask questions of what happened and if anyone saw.

"No, I don't know what happened," The teacher said nervously, "I was just teaching and looked back and she was laying here." She explained. 

"We've been trying to contact her brother," Mrs. Freed said behind Sylvie.

"I'm his wife, Blake lives with us, I'll make sure he knows," Sylvie said as she put a blood pressure cuff on Blake's still arm, while Emily took her pulse and checked her breathing. "Sylvie we need to get her to med," Emily said as she left the room to get the stretcher that they thought they didn't need. A simple call was now turning into a nightmare for Sylvie and Matt. Well, Matt didn't know yet but it wasn't going to be a great surprise. This would be a nightmare. Sylvie rode in the back with Blake, watching her vitals closely, making sure they wouldn't fall again.

As they finally got to med, Blake was coming around extremely slow and groggily. She kept trying to talk but the oxygen mask Sylvie had put on her, wasn't helping.  
"Blake it's okay, you want Matt?" She asked, looking down at the young girl, who was nodding rapidly. "Okay, I'm going to call him, relax okay?"

Blake laid still in her bed while she was being hooked up to monitors and IV fluids with medication while Sylvie called Matt. Matt was immediately on his way and soon came to his sister's rescue. "I'm here, I'm here Blake," He said as he rushed in the room. Blake sighed in relief since he was with her now. The doctors talked to matt for a minute before taking Blake up for an MRI, to see what was really going on. 

After the time spent in MRI and all the doctor's conversations, it was decided that Blake did need surgery. Dr. Bekker and Rhodes walked into the teenagers' room and smiled slightly at her. "Blake, you have a defective valve in your heart." Dr. Bekker told her and her family. Matt looked at Blake, waiting for a reaction, but got nothing.

"You need surgery at some point," Dr. Rhodes said as him and doctor Bekker looked at the young girl's vitals. They soon left the room, leaving Blake, Matt, and Sylvie alone. Blake stayed buried in the hospital sheet, and wouldn't speak to anyone. 

"Blake, we need to talk about this" Matt said, looking at his little sister. He really hated seeing her in the hospital bed, and he certainly wasn't expecting it to be her heart. He could tell Blake was terrified as she hid in the hospital sheet. Matt looked at Sylvie, not knowing what to do or say.

"Uhh Blake, do you want anything from home?" Sylvie asked trying to change the subject, and take her mind off the possible open-heart surgery. Blake just shook her head, staying as hidden as she could. Matt reached over and rubbed his little sisters back gently. he knew it was hard for her to think about and fathom. He didn't want her to have to think about it. He was trying so hard to help her and make her more comfortable. He knew she would struggle with this.

"Blake, talk to me," Matt said gently, moving the sheet so he could see her face. Blake had tears running down her face. "Aww Blakey," Matt said gently, using her nickname from when she was little. He was almost 15 years older than her. He was her caregiver now. "I'm gonna go call Christie okay?" Blake nodded and he stepped out pulling up Christie's name in his phone. 

"Don't tell me you already need me to take her again" She sighed as she answered the phone.

"Um...Hi Christie. No, I don't. I just wanted to know why we're in the emergency room, with Blake needing open-heart surgery?" Matt asked while rolling his eyes at how his sister had answered the phone.

"She what now?" Christie asked, sounding genuinely confused. 

"Yeah. You didn't notice any symptoms?" He asked with a somewhat angry tone.

"No Matt. I thought she was just tired," Christie said.

"You didn't think it could be anything more?" Matt asked as he started pacing outside the room.

"No. I thought she was just tired and cramping? She never got bad enough to think more" Christie said, shifting her phone to another position. 

"Well, we're at med now. They're saying surgery is needed" He said angrily and hung up angrily. He took a deep breath and composed himself before calmly walking back into Blake's hospital room. He was immediately shushed by Sylvie, who nodded over at Blake sound asleep and curled up in the bed. He smiled a little at his little sister, happy that she finally fell asleep and was also hoping that she wasn't in any or very little pain. "Christie had no clue" Matt sighed and sat back down.

"What did she think it was?" Gabby asked, looking at him in shock.

"Cramps." He said bluntly.

"And how tired she was?" Sylvie asked, seeing if Christie had made up any excuses or anything like that. 

"She said, she just thought Blake was tired" Matt sighed, looking over at his sister, still sleeping in the bed. "I guess we'll see"


	4. 4

Blake slept the whole night and was scheduled for surgery in the morning. She woke up at 6, a few hours before her scheduled surgery at 10. To say she wasn't scared, was a total lie. She was an incredibly high level of terrified.

Matt was still asleep on the couch, she assumed that Sylvie was at home. She was hoping that either Matt would wake up or Sylvie would make an appearance and talk her out of the intense fear. Sylvie did just that, coming in with her school backpack as well as an overnight bag, full of pajamas. "Hey, sweetie" She smiled, as she set everything down.

"What's all that?" She asked, referring to the bag she had set down.

"Pajamas, your school stuff, laptop, iPad, your phone" She smiled, listing off everything Blake could need for her hospital stay.  
"Thanks, Sylvie," Blake said, smiling a slight bit.  
"How you feeling?" Sylvie asked, sitting back in the chair by her bed.  
"I'm really scared" She sighed, turning on her side to look at her brother's wife.  
"Don't be sweetie. Doctor Rhodes is a great surgeon and so is Doctor Bekker" She smiled, trying to relieve some of her fears.  
Blake just nodded and sighed, pulling the blanket back up again. She was still scared even after Sylvie trying to talk her down.  
Matt eventually woke up, just a half-hour before they were going to take Blake to the operating room. By now, all of 51 was in the waiting room, most coming in to wish Blake good luck. Sylvie and Matt walked all the way to the operating room with her rolling bed until they couldn't anymore. They exchanged quick hugs and kisses before Blake was taken in and put to sleep, Dr. Rhodes and Bekker beginning her surgery.

Matt paced the waiting room for the entire surgery, Christie sitting there watching him pace with, Sylvie, Stella, Kelly, and Emily. The rest of the crew was going to be showing up later to support their own.  
After almost 5 hours, Dr. Rhodes finally came out to update everyone on Blake's condition, Matt and Christie up at the sound of his footsteps. "She did great. She's in recovery now, the surgery went just as expected. You'll be able to see her in about an hour. Only the immediate family. You and Christie. She'll be up in ICU for about a week. There she will only be allowed 5 people in the room at once until she's in a normal room " Matt sighed in relief at his words. His baby sister was okay. Dr. Rhodes disappeared back into the locked area, leaving Matt to hugging Sylvie tightly, releasing another big sigh. "She's okay. She's okay" Sylvie repeated as she held onto him. The rest of the crew looked at the couple before they came more in earshot. "Dr. Rhodes said Blake did really well, only Christie and I will be able to see her until shes up in ICU. He said she'll be there for about a week. Only 5 visitors at a time and then she'll be in a regular room." He explained, all of the crew sighing in relief along with him.

After an hour or so, Dr. Rhodes came out to get Matt and Christie. "Okay, so she is hooked up to a lot and is intubated. She will be able to hear you but can't respond. The anesthesia should be wearing off by now and she will be waking up within a few hours, keep her calm, keep the noise level down and try to keep her heart rate down. Between 75 to 90 beats" Dr. Rhodes said as they reached Blake's recovery room. He opened the curtain when they arrived at her little room or area for recovery. Blake as covered in wires, hooked to a ton of machines and surrounded by nurses. Matt went over to her side and gently took her hand, the only hand that didn't have an IV hooked up. Christie was in tears, of course, Matt leaving Blake's side to go hug her. "She's fine. She'll be okay. I'm sure she'll be complaining all month about how she isn't allowed to do anything but lay down and rest" he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Christie simply nodded and let out a sigh as Matt went back to holding his sister's hand. 

Not too long after getting into the recovery room, Blake was transferred up to the ICU floor, where anyone could come see her, with caution of course. Chief, Kelly, and Sylvie were the first to come up, all of them very close with Blake. 

"So what'd the doctor say about her recovery?" Kelly asked, knowing everyone at the house was going to have some hand in her recovery process.  
"Doctor Bekker said it was going to be about six weeks to two months before she will be back to the complete, crazy, athletic Blake we all know." Matt sighed, waiting on Blake to wake up. He knew she was going to hate that she was unable to move and have to keep this tube in her throat for a while.  
"Just laying around and resting?" Kelly asked, knowing the answer was already yes, which Matt confirmed with a nod. "Shes gonna fight as soon as she feels that tube in her throat" He chuckled softly. Both Matt and Sylvie let out a little chuckle, knowing it was the truth.

All 5 sat around, Christie heading out allowing Stella to come in and sit with them. Blake still hadn't woken up yet but it was to be expected after the major surgery. All their heads snapped towards Blake as they heard the sheets rustle, the sleepy teenager finally waking up. Kelly and Stella headed out to get Dr. Rhodes, while Sylvie and Matt immediately tended to Blake. Of course, the biggest frustration was that there was a tube down her throat and she couldn't talk.   
"I know Blake, Kelly's getting the doctor and we'll see if we can get this out okay?" Matt said calmly, trying to keep Blake Calm. It was going to be a long few weeks for 51.


	5. 5

Kelly came back with Dr. Rhodes, bringing him in to see Matt talking Blake down gently. Blake was relaxing as she was laying there ready for the tube to come out and all the wires to be taken off.  
"Alright, so we're here huh?" Dr. Rhodes asked, looking Blake over, before deciding to remove the tube from her throat.  
"Okay Blake, I just need you to cough," Dr. Rhodes told her, Blake obeying and coughing as he removed the tube. Matt has water ready for her, knowing she'd need it after, which she took with a little help.  
"Blake how do you feel?" he asked, checking in on his patient. Blake just shook her head before another little cough.  
"Hurts" She mumbled, wanting him to leave so she could sleep.  
"Its gonna be a lousy few days," Dr. Rhodes told her, hating that that was how it was. He didn't like seeing people in pain but it was his job. He checked the medicine in her IV, and her last dose before telling the nurse that more could be added. "It's gonna make her sleepy," He told Matt, more since Kelly was whispering to Blake about how she was doing awesome. Matt nodded as he watched the nurse give his little sister he meds she needed, before helping her get comfortable so she could easily sleep. Blake fell asleep within 15 minutes, leaving Matt to update the crew at 51. He walked out to the ICU waiting room and smiled at the fact that everyone was still there. "So Blake got the breathing tube out and was just awake and talking a little bit. She's sleeping now but she's going to be fine." Matt told them all hearing a sigh of relief from most.  
"When can we see her?" Emily asked, smiling at the news the captain had just given.  
"Shes pretty sleepy right now and will be for the next night or 2 but you'll probably be able to see her whenever they decide to transfer her to a stepdown room." He told her, which Emily nodded to. Even though everyone was eager to see Blake, they all returned home, Casey returning to Blake's room. Blake was still sleeping, looking very uncomfortable. 

The next morning, Blake was awakened at 6 am by April, there with Dr. Rhodes for his rounds.  
"How are we feeling Blake?" He asked, holding the iPad in his hands.  
"WE aren't feeling anything. I feel like crap" Blake told him, in a very sassy tone.  
"I understand that Blake lets just get you better and back on your feet." Dr. Rhodes said as he was typing something in on the iPad. "I'd like to get her up and out of the bed today, I don't want her moving much but from the bed to the chair at least," He told Matt, which Matt agreed to. Blake was just kinda focused on scrolling through TikTok on her phone.  
"That's fine," Matt started, glancing over at Blake before looking back at the doctor, "When will she be in the step-down room?"   
"Hopefully after she is able to move around the room a little bit. " The doctor answered, soon leaving the room.  
April returned with a small meal for Blake to eat, the first thing she'd had to eat since she's had surgery the previous day.   
"I don't think I can eat, my throat really hurts," Blake told April, before looking at Casey. She looked a little nervous. She didn't know why her throat was hurting when she had heart surgery.  
"It's just from the breathing tube, It was down your throat the whole surgery and for a while after. Try and eat the applesauce and drink water, that should help." April told her, Blake agreeing and slowly starting to eat the food that had been placed on the tray in front of her.  
"How you doing Blakers?" Matt asked, noticing his sisters face as she ate.  
"It hurts," She said quietly not wanting to eat any more of the food.  
"Blake keep eating," Matt told her, wanting her to get better. Blake gave him a look before eating more and eventually finishing. "there ya go Blake" He smiled, moving the tray away from the bed.   
"Can we watch a movie or something?" Blake asked, sighing sadly.   
"I think we will after they get you up and walking," Matt said, calling for April to come in and help them.  
"Okay," Blake said, laying back in bed again. She wanted to get up. She wanted to move around. She didn't want to be confined to a bed.  
"Alright Blake, are you ready to get up and walk around your room a little bit?" April asked, moving the tray to the side and getting her IV bag ready to move, even if it wasn't a long walk. She was just going across her room, but this was going to be something big.  
"Where am I going?" Blake asked, looking around the room.  
"Just over to the chair," April said, looking over at the chair on the far side of the room. "Ready?"  
Blake nodded and sat up slowly, with Matt's help and then started to get up with April's help.  
"It hurts," Blake said as she stood up, leaning on April and more shuffling over to the chair on the other side of the room.  
"There ya go," April said as she helped Blake sit down in the big plush chair. Luckily it was a comfortable one that did some reclining so Blake could lay back and watch a movie or something.  
"Thank you," Blake said, smiling softly. "Can I watch a movie?"  
"Yeah, what would you like to watch?" April asked, Matt, pulling out a firestick from the home bag.  
"Can I watch Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders?" She asked, looking over at Matt.  
"Yes, I guess this one time" Matt chuckled. He hated the show but Blake loved it and she wanted to try out when she was older. The girl knew half their dances just by watching videos, which was nothing less than impressive. All she needed was a chance and some dance technique and shed be all set.  
The night was uneventful as Blake had fallen asleep in the chair, Matt waking her up to get her back in her bed. It was going to be a long road for her recovery and a tough one but if anyone could handle it, Blake could.


	6. 6

After a few days, Blake was moved to a regular room and had several friends visiting her throughout that week, as well as members of the firehouse. Most everyone brought some gifts which made Blake very grateful for who she had in her life. Chief Boden and Donna brought her a card, with a Chick Fil A gift card and some flowers; Cruz and Chloe brought her a stuffed elephant; Kelly and Stella brought her a blanket and a new pillow and finally Hermann and Cindy brought her a card and flowers.   
"Blake wake up kiddo," Matt said, once Blakes lunch arrived at her room.   
"Hmm?" Blake whined, trying to sleep more but she already took her morning nap, and now she had to eat lunch.  
"Blake, eat lunch," Matt said, looking at her schedule the nurse had given him.  
"Okay" Blake mumbled, sitting up slowly and slowly eating the food.  
"Looks like you'll eat and then you can take another nap, and they'll wake you up at 3 to have you walk around," Matt told her, setting the paper on the counter near him.  
"How far do I have to walk today?" She asked, eating the macaroni and cheese that was provided for her.   
"The nurse wants you to walk around the cardiology floor for a little bit," Matt told her, watching for a reaction.  
"Like all the way around?" Blake asked, matt confirming with a nod. He could see the less than thrilled look on his little sister's face. "Will you come too?" She asked.  
"Of course kiddo and then we'll see about getting you some chick fil a when we have dinner," Matt suggested, Blake agreeing.   
"Chick Fil A sounds amazing" Blake smiled, finishing her lunch. She was allowed now to get up and move to the chair on her own. Dr. Rhodes preferred that she sat more in the chair. A nurse soon came and helped her through the halls, Blake making it a good lap or two around the cardiology floor.  
"Can I have Chick Fil A now?" Blake asked, looking at Matt, and then the nurse, asking as she sat down in the chair again.  
"I'll go ask your doctor okay?" Her nurse smiled before leaving the room. She returned a few minutes later, with a sad grin. "Sorry Blake, Dr. Rhodes, and Dr. Bekker are saying you should wait a little longer before eating that kind of food."  
"Okay," Blake said, a little upset. She didn't want hospital food."The food here sucks" She whined.  
"I know Blake," Matt said, putting on her favorite show.   
"It would be so cool to do that" Blake said as she watched the "Game Day" Episode of Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders.  
"We should go to a game when you're better" Matt suggested, Blake, nodding rapidly.  
"Can we please?"  
"Maybe I'll get you a pass or something to meet them," Matt said as he gestured to her favorite on the TV Screen.  
"I would love you forever!" Blake smiled, looking over at him.  
"Don't you already love me forever?" Matt asked, looking over at his little sister.  
"Maybe" Blake giggled, laying back in her bed and watching her show, but it wasn't long until the teenager fell asleep and Matt changed the channel.

The next day, Kelly had come with Stella while Blake slept and Matt went home to sleep and shower. Sylvie was also home, sleeping while their friends stayed with Blake.  
"Matt?" Blake mumbled, waking up in the hospital bed.   
"Hey Blakers" Kelly smiled, standing up by Blake's bed rails.  
"Where's Matt?" She asked, looking up at Kelly.  
"He went home to get some sleep so Stella and I came to keep you company until he comes back" Kelly explained, now somewhat leaning on Blake's bed rails.  
"Okay," The teen shrugged, staying in her spot in bed. She wanted to go back to sleep but didn't know if she could since she'd been sleeping so much.  
"Hey look whos awake," Sylvie said as she walked in with a bag of things for Blake.  
"Hey, Sylvie" Blake mumbled with a smile.  
"I brought you some new pajamas, a puzzle and a few board games for us to play" Sylvie smiled, pulling it all out of the bag.  
"Thank you" Blake smiled, "And thanks guys," She smiled at Kelly and Stella.  
"For what?" Kelly asked, looking down at the teenager.  
"Being here. All of you" she smiled, as Matt walked in.  
"Hey kiddo" Matt smiled, setting the bag he was carrying on the floor.  
"Hey, Matt" Blake waved, everyone, sitting back down in chairs around her room.   
"How much Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders did you watch last night?" Matt asked, with a little chuckle.  
"A lot, if you must know" Blake joked around.  
"A season?" Matt asked, knowing his sister's tendencies to binge-watch.  
"Maybe. More like 2" Blake said, knowing she saw at least season 13 and a little bit of 14.  
"You ready to go for that walk?" Matt asked, getting up.  
Blake nodded as she sat up and started to stand on her own weak legs. With her brother's help, blake was able to get up and move around, eventually gaining her own balance and letting go of her brother.   
"Okay, so we're closer to going home right?" Blake asked as she pulled her IV pole along with her and Matt.  
"Hoping in the next few days," Matt said, taking smaller steps than he was used to so Blake could keep up with him.  
"I am so ready to go sleep in my bed" Blake chuckled, soon returning to her room.  
"2 laps, that's really good Blake." Matt smiled, helping his sister back into her bed.  
"I've been working on it" She chuckled, Matt obviously knowing since he was the one she always walked with.

the next day, Matt came at visiting hours and smiled at Dr. Rhodes as he came in. Blake was still sound asleep, and no one wanted to wake her up.  
"Okay, so the plan is, to send her home tomorrow morning. She's doing really, really well with her treatment and I think she's ready to go" Dr. Rhodes told matt. He wanted to tell Blake but with her being asleep, he didn't have the heart to wake the teen up.

It didn't take too long before Blake was awake and watching TV. Matt was ready for her to come home as well as Sylvie. Blake would definitely be ready, and Matt was more than ready to tell her.


	7. 7

Matt decided he wasn't going to tell Blake they were going home at all, he was just going to pack their things up and tell her then. He wanted her to be surprised and he knew that Blake was going to be extremely excited to come home.  
As soon as she fell asleep for the second time in the day, Matt went and got her discharge papers, signing them before going back to her room. He started to pack his and his sister's belongings as well as the presents that everyone had brought her. Gabby arrived soon after Blake had fallen asleep, to help Matt get everything together.  
An hour later, Blake woke up and saw everything packed up. "Matt?" She asked, looking around at everything packed.  
"Hey, kiddo, ready to get out of here?" Matt asked, smiling at his little sister.  
"You serious?" Blake asked, sitting up slowly but as quickly as she could.  
"Yeah, let's get you home and in your own bed" Matt grinned, helping Blake up and into the wheelchair. Of course, she didn't want to be in the wheelchair as she wanted to walk out but, hospital policy. As soon as she was in Matt's truck, she was finally able to relax.  
"Finally home!" Blake giggled, as Matt pulled up to their house and parked. Blake grabbed her blanket and pillow, carrying them to the house as Matt took her bag of clothes and entertainment.  
"I know you're happy to be home but that doesn't mean we can go back to normal yet. You still have some recovery to get through" Matt said as Sylvie opened the door for them. Blake walked in ad smiled as she went up to her bedroom, immediately getting into her bed and covering herself up. Matt wanted to wash her pillow and blanket after the hospital stay but his sister had already gotten comfortable in her bed and was already fading into a deep sleep. He smiled softly as he went over and moved Blake's hair from her face, kissing her forehead and tucking her in.  
"Goodnight kiddo" Matt whispered before heading back downstairs to clean the rest of the house up. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize he'd been wiping down the same area of the counter for 5 minutes straight.  
"Matt?" Sylvie asked as she set her keys down on the table by their door, and hanging her jacket on the coat rack. She saw him wiping down the same area of the counter and studied it for a minute before she walked over to him quietly. As soon as her hand made contact with his shoulder, the man jumped as he wasn't expecting her to be back so soon. "Woah, Woah" Sylvie chuckled a bit, not expecting her boyfriend to jump when she came close to him.  
"Sorry, I was just thinking," Matt said as he started to wipe down the exact same spot he was when Sylvie came home.  
"Matt you were wiping that same spot when I got home. What's going on?" She asked as she had the gut feeling that something was off with Matt.  
"I guess I didn't stop and think about what could've happened. I could've lost my little sister in one second" Matt said as he turned around and leaned against the counter.  
"But you didn't Matt. She's in her bed, sleeping and perfectly fine" Sylvie tried to tell him, leaning against the counter that was opposite to her husband. "She's here Matt and she's safe"  
"I know Sylvie, I just keep thinking of what could've happened. What if her teacher hadn't known that she passed out and just thought she was sleeping"  
"Matt you can't go through this in your head like this. The what-ifs you're thinking about, are only going to make yourself more and more anxious about this. It happened, shes alive. She's in her room, sound asleep." Sylvie said, trying to help her husband with the anxiety he was going through.  
"I guess you're right. I just can't stand the thought of losing her."  
"I know you can't," Sylvie said, hugging her husband close to her before they both ended up cleaning the place.  
Blake came out of her bedroom a while later, holding her blanket around her.  
"Hey kiddo, how you feeling?" Sylvie asked as she saw the teenager walk out.  
"Ehh, been better," Blake said as she sat on the couch in the living room.  
"Do you want anything to eat? Drink?" Matt asked, knowing she'd probably say no but offering anyway. Blake shook her head as she laid down on the couch, turning on a random show on Netflix.  
"Blake you need to at least eat something small," Sylvie said as she got a cereal bar out of the cabinet.  
"Fine" Blake sighed before sitting up and catching the cereal bar that Sylvie had tossed her way. Their night all ended with snuggles and relaxation.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is the first part of episode 05x16. I do not own any part of one Chicago or their scripts. Hope you guys enjoy the first part!!! 
> 
> PS. I did change up the script from Dawson to Brett

After a major surgery, there was no way Blake would be staying home while Matt was working. She was doing a lot better so she was getting a little more freedom back but was still taking constant naps. Luckily she was eating. Small meals at least.   
Thats where she found herself on a tuesday morning. At the common room table, while Sylvie grabbed her breakfast. She was listening to the conversations but not engaging of course. She was too tired for that, which was just her being a teenager.  
"Oh, that's it? No eggs? No sausage?" She heard Mouch say as he sat down with Hermann.  
" Nah. Cindy got it in her head that we should try Ethiopian last night. "Expand our horizons," she says." Hermann said as he sat down, "She expanded something, all right, something inside my gut."  
"Keep an eye on that. Indigestion's one of the first signs of heart failure." Mouch said, of course putting his two cents in.  
"Relax, Doctor Oz. I'm fit as a fiddle, okay?" Hermann said, making Blake roll her eyes.  
"Brett, I'm right, aren't I? Back me up."   
"I don't know, Herrmann. You feeling fatigue? Cold sweats? Shortness of breath?" Sylvie said as she set Blake's plate down as well as her own.  
"No." Hermann said looking up at Sylvie.  
"Then I wouldn't stress. " Sylvie said as she went to take a bite and the alarm sounded. "Ambulance 61, gunshot victim, 19th Street and Wolcott Avenue." The woman said over the PA. "They're playing my song." She said as she got up, kissing Blake's head before leaving.  
"Wait, Wolcott. Wasn't there a shooting there last shift?" Joe asked, Blake just moving her food around her plate.  
"Mm. It's a turf war. The Western Posse's beefing with the 21 Naturals." Otis started, everyone looking at him like he was insane. "What? I follow the Drill Rap scene. Sue me."  
Blake again just looked around before getting up to find Matt in the garage.  
"Hey, Kidd?" Blake heard her brother say before Stella appeared.  
"Okay. Yeah."  
"Got a job for you when you're done." Matt said as he handed a bag off to Stella.  
"All right. I need a full inventory of the rig. First watch made a mess of it." He said as Blake went up to him.  
"I'm on it, Lieutenant." Stella said as Matt nodded.  
"Matt, can you unlock the truck, I left my blanket in there" Blake said as they all heard gunshots.   
"Shut the doors" Matt said as Kidd ran towards the garage door controls as Matt grabbed his radio. More gunshots sounded as Matt said " 81 to Main, we're stationed at quarters, hearing gunshots a block or two south of here."   
"Casey!" Stella said as she started heading towards us, quickly.  
"Open the door!" One guy yelled as Matt made a quick, split second decision.  
"Go get Boden! Blake, get inside!"  
"Yeah!" Stella said as she grabbed Blake's arm and started to pull her inside.  
"You move, I'll drop you where you stand!" The man said as he pointed the gun at Stella, making them both stop. As soon as they did, he snatched Matt's radio. "Hand that over."  
"What else do you need?" Matt said, quickly glancing in Blake's direction, to make sure she wasn't in any danger at the moment.  
"I need you to shut the hell up for a minute." One of the men said, the tall and stocky one.  
"Hes creepin', bro. We gotta get outta here! We gotta bounce!" The tall man said.   
"Let me use my radio, I can call dispatch..." Matt started to say before he was stopped.  
"Man, I ain't gonna tell you again." The stocky man said as he shoved Matt. "Come on, we going inside! Move!" He said as the taller man took Stella and Blake.  
"All right. Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!"  
"What the hell is this?" Hermann asked as the rest of the firehouse convened between the apparatus floor and common room.   
"Don't none of you's move. Let me see them hands." The stocky guy said as he waved his gun around, "Home team, this ain't no drill."  
"This is a firehouse, pal! Where the heck do you think you're doing?" Hermann said as he tried to stand up to the criminals.   
"Pal? You better put yourself in check. I don't want to hear another word out ya." The man said as he started shoving everyone into the common room.   
"Hey! Everybody stay calm." Came Boden's gruff voice.  
"You the boss man?" The leader asked.  
"I am." Boden replied, only to be met with trouble.  
"I'm sorry, are you the boss man?" The leader said as he waved a gun in Chief's face.   
"You got the gun." Boden said, backing down.   
"We ain't looking for no trouble, just a place to lay low for a minute. You show respect, we show respect. Then we slide out. Snatch them cells and radios!" The leader said as people were getting shoved inside. Next thing Blake knew, her phone was snatched right from her hand.  
"All right. Let's go. Let's see it!" The leader continued, snatching every cell phone and radio in the station. At this point it was bad. Blake knew this wouldn’t end well and that scared her.


End file.
